My Only Sunshine
by xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx
Summary: One shot song fic for Francis and Jeanne D'Arc for the 581th anniversary of her death. Warning: Character death, Angsty/Sad!France


**May 30, 1431 - Joan of Arc is burnt at the stake and dies.**

**Listen to: www. youtube. com /watch?v=rc2jsjnt-HY (take out spaces) for song**

* * *

_~You are my sunshine~  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
~Please don't take my sunshine away.~_

Vibrant orange and red hues bounced off window panes and draped over the brick houses as the setting sun painted the dusk sky. The French capital looked as though it was on fire, and in a way, it was.

The who's waist I had my arms wrapped around gently let out a contented sigh jerking me from my thoughts. "C'est belle, non?" her bright breath-taking blue eyes were full of awe as they scanned across the beloved city, taking in all of the details they possibly could.

"Oui." I agreed pulling her even closer to my body. I ran a hand through her short blonde waves that cascaded down her head to end in a neat curl just at the base of her neck. "Ze city iz quite beautiful." I planted a kiss on her forehead. "But," I stopped to kiss her cheek, "you outshine it a million times over."

She smiled as I kissed her round nose. "It iz hard to imagine zomething zo peaceful when zere is a war happening." She brought up the subject as she leant her head on my shoulder.

I intertwined our fingers with one hand while the other moved to find something tucked into the folds of my coat pocket. "When I'm with you, ma chere," I found the small box and pulled it from the fabric, "Zere is no war."

I opened the box to show her a small barrette. It was simple, completely silver with nothing more than a single metal flower on the end, no bigger than the tip of her pinky. The look on her face caught the last bit of sunshine before the sun set on Paris for the night. Her smile was bright and oh-so joyful. Her eyes reflected her thoughts of thankfulness and love. The look was forever etched into my mind as she carefully pulled back her bangs and slid the trinket into place.

I was so far gone already; surprised that the world couldn't hear the _thump-thump_ of my heart. I wasn't prepared when she leaned closer and her pink lips met mine. If I thought I was gone before, there was hardly any chance of my return now. Yet somehow, I was aware that I was kissing back. I didn't notice her curl against me or how I laid my hand on her back.

"Jeanne," I started to confess, "I-" until I noticed that her breath had evened out.

A soft smiled crept onto my face. I could tell her tomorrow.

I didn't know that my sunshine would be taken from me forever.

_~The other night, dear,~  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
~And I hung my head and cried.~_

I sniffed, cracking my eyes open. I was met with nothing but the blurred darkness of my bedroom. The wall across from me was suddenly assaulted with the pillow I had my arms curled around when I had woken up. Frantically, I swiped at my face and eyes to remove the stick trails that had appeared during the night. I had to get out of here; I decided quickly throwing on a decent outfit. Within seconds the car was started and I sped away from the house. I wouldn't go far, just enough to clear my head then I would head back. The city passed by as my muscle memory kicked in and before I knew it, hours had passed and I found myself on an old road in the outlying woodland area that surrounded Paris. Without warning, I stopped the car and got out. It wasn't a long walk but I was glad when I reached the tree. I collapsed to my knees and took it all in.

It had grown since that time so very long ago, however the wooden cross I placed there (though rotted and desperately needing replaced) was still standing in the same exact spot. Leaves from previous falls dotted the ground here and there but for the most part, I could see the green grass and even the little white flowers. I smiled sadly at the memory of her slim hands weaving them into crowns that she would place on top of my head. After practice and a few lessons from her, I was able to place a crown on her head as well. Unconsciously, my hands grabbed at the flowers and pulled them from their place in the dirt.

"Je regrette." My lips trembled and my sight blurred. "I didn't save you."

"I was there! You know I was! You saw me as you brunt! You smiled!" Tears flowed freely now, I didn't bother to stop them. "How could you smile so brightly like that? You were dying; being killed! And what's worse, I made peace with the man who had you killed!"

The flowers sat on the ground forgotten as I dug into the pocket of my jeans. Carefully, almost terrified, I pulled out a small trinket; no longer silver, but covered with rust and dirt. I held the barrette against my chest where my heart was and hung my head in sorrow.

"You know, I never got the chance to tell you that day but, je t'aime." I sobbed, "Je t'aime! Je t'aimerai toujours!"

I didn't notice when I placed the finished flower wreath on the cross or how I slipped my only memoir of her back into my pocket. The warmth on the back of my neck meant nothing to me. However, just for a moment I noticed a small light just behind the cross. The feeling it gave off was oh-so joyful and thankful; almost as bright as the sunshine I knew to be Jeanne but not exactly.

"Je t'aime toujours, Jeanne D'Arc. Tu es ma rayon de soleil."

_~You are my sunshine,~  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you._

_~Please don't take my sunshine away.~_

_~Please don't take my sunshine away.~_

* * *

**Translations:**

**C'est belle, non?** – It's beautiful, no?

**Oui** - Yes

**Ma chere** – My dear

**Je regrette** – I'm sorry

**Je t'aime** – I love you

**Je t'aimerai toujours** – I will always love you

**Tu es ma rayon de soleil** – You are my sunshine


End file.
